


In Ruins Again

by cafeinaamarga



Category: Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeinaamarga/pseuds/cafeinaamarga
Summary: Spoilers for VengefulI didn't like the way Marcella died, like, I understand she had to die, but at the same time why. So, this is just a short fic of Marcella coming back to life again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In Ruins Again

Marcella’s first death had been agonizing, to be battered by the man she had loved and left for dead as he set their house on fire had been more than a little enraging. She had promised to ruin him and in her second life, she had more than fulfilled that promise. All her life she had craved power and now that she had it, she wanted the whole world.

Unfortunately, Eli Ever had other plans for her. She had more than willingly thrown herself into the frey. Power was all she wanted, she had taken the mob, she would take Merit’s flimsy government as well. 

She was not going to die again, not ever.

##

Marcella felt the moment Eli won as her world tilted sideways and they fell, in her zealot to destroy Eli Ever, the foundation of the building had been destroyed. The bastard of a man had the slightest smirk on his face as they both fell to their death, the difference was he would walk away and she wouldn’t.   
As they fell, he let her go, Marcella didn’t even have time to scream before her neck broke.

She woke up in darkness, the power to the building had long been cut off. She was surprised by the silence, how long had she been dead this time? Marcella sat up and felt every broken bone of her neck as she moved, hmm that was new she thought. She stretched out her arms before her, checking for damage. Her right wrist was broken, the bones were loud as they settled back into place.

She looked up, up to the hole she had fallen through thinking of ways she could climb back up, but then someone might get the stupid idea to arrest her and she didn’t know if she could ruin people in this her what? third life as well. The silence endured and with the cautiousness she had never had in her previous life Marcella climbed up. Bits of debri and wood chips cut into her hands as she climbed, she ignored the pain, her mind occupied with gruesome ways in which to ruin Eli Ever.  
With her figure and body it’d be hard to vanish in a crowd, she was the most wanted woman in Merit and with good cause. She did not regret a single thing, not even her second death. Perhaps she should have been more concerned about her deeds, but she alone had brought down the most powerful people of Merit down and even as they sought her death she had earned a new life. Clearly, someone was looking out for her and she didn’t care if that someone was the devil.

A cursory glance revealed no one lurking in the shadows of the building, it was deserted. Looking around at her handiwork, she wasn’t surprised, it was a surprise the building hadn’t collapsed in its entirety. She walked across the floor with unhurried steps, her heels echoing in the vacant place, she picked up a fallen jacket from the floor and draped it around her shoulders. 

Through the window, she could see flashing lights and cops moving about. The street was rather quiet, the cops must have evacuated the civilians. Two cops were standing by the door, Marcella tested her ruin against the door frame and smiled.

“Can you believe Eli Ever is dead?” One of the cops said.

Eli Ever was dead? Fury coursed through her, he was dead and not by her own hand. Well, at least he was taken care of.

“The bastard had it coming,” his companion said. “Those creatures are unnatural, they should all perish like that bitch inside.”

Marcella stepped outside. “Could you repeat that?” She asked with a smile as sharp as a blade, her hands were already outstretched towards them. The man didn’t even have time to scream before they turned to ash and bone under her hands.

Marcella didn’t bother to look behind her as she walked away. Perhaps she had aimed too low, perhaps she had been too reckless. Either way, Merit had fallen in a matter of weeks and she couldn’t wait to find a bigger challenge. Now that she had power, no one would ever take it away from her again.


End file.
